


the better things in life

by KishkaeStuff



Series: The Gay Babes [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, They love each other, i've heard it's called kirimuku before, kirisaba, mukugiri, they're angry but happy it's a bundle of emotions, they're married, whatever the fuck you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishkaeStuff/pseuds/KishkaeStuff
Summary: Kyouko has stayed up an unhealthy amount of time lately. Mukuro has tried to be supportive, but it's hard to sleep when your newly married wife is clacking away on the keyboard, refusing to sleep anyway.~~~Oneshot because I'm on writer's block for Controlled





	the better things in life

   Mukuro sighed and rolled around in bed, waiting for Kyouko. All she heard was Kyouko's tired yawns and typing, she probably wasn't going to sleep with her tonight. Mukuro got up and made Kyouko some black coffee, the usual thing she drinks when solving her cases. This one seemed to stump her, there was barely any evidence and a few witness reports of screaming. From what Mukuro saw her type one day, no one saw the culprit, and the corpse was so cut up the victim was unrecognizable. She thought it was someone from Fenrir, it was common of her to blame them for new deaths since the clan had been moving place to place. She cast it aside and thought it was useless. She grabbed Kyouko's coffee and walked upstairs slowly.

"Babe.." Mukuro touched her shoulder softly.

"Did I miss date night..?" Kyouko said tiredly.

Mukuro chuckled softly. "Twice. Here, I'd thought you'd want your coffee."

Kyouko kissed her sloppily on the lips and sipped her coffee. "It's really thoughtful." She cleared her throat. "Get some rest babe. You need to catch up on lost sleep."

"So do you.." Mukuro muttered under her breath and checked the time displayed on Kyouko's computer. It was almost midnight, and Mukuro sighed in defeat before curling up on their bed and falling asleep.

   Mukuro woke up with the sound of Kyouko's fingers clacking on the keyboard again. She walked up to her and held her shoulders, rubbing them softly. 

"Just come to bed.." Mukuro saw Kyouko's head shake.

"I need to crack this."

"It's four AM Kyouko."

"I need to crack this.." She repeated.

"No. Sleep."

"Fuck off.," Kyouko said tiredly. "I'm busy Ikusaba."

Mukuro wiped the tears that were trying to fall and walked away.

* * *

   It was the second day of Kyouko pulling this shit. She deprived herself of both food and sleep unless Mukuro brought it to her. It started to confuse Mukuro, she had used her last name, which she hadn't used in the five years they were in a relationship, and this year when they were finally married. She also swore, and she hadn't done that since Mukuro had jokingly teased her for being short. Even then, she apologized right after. Mukuro was still waiting for one. She went downstairs and made her a bowl of ramen, not bothering to talk to her this time as she curled up in bed, folding the blankets around her.

"Not like the other half is going to be used.." She thought. Anger was really bubbling up in her, Kyouko was so busy with her job. It made her enraged because she cared more about a job she got seriously hurt from than her newlywed wife from only a few weeks ago. Mukuro worked hard to spend a whole bunch of her earned money on that wedding, and Kyouko seemed to be forgetting that.

   Mukuro was plagued with nightmares for the first half of the night, and stayed awake the rest of it, being haunted by the clacking of Kyouko's keyboard as she didn't come any closer to solving her case.

* * *

 

   This was the third time Kyouko refused to come to bed. Mukuro was trying to watch television in the living room, but it didn't help her calm down. It just reminded her of how they bought this house together, they went to school together, how they knew almost everything about each other, how much they loved each other, and there was a lot more it reminded Mukuro of. It hurt Mukuro to still hear Kyouko typing away on that computer she used for her detective work. She cared a lot about her job, probably even more than her damn wife. It hurt even more that Kyouko threw her away like trash to complete her case. It was probably too hard to solve for Kyouko. It was hard for Mukuro to believe, but she was losing love and faith for her wife because she just cared too much. She checked the time, nine PM, and made Kyouko some ramen, purposefully leaving out the coffee. She was going to make her come to bed today. She just needed her to. She left it at her desk as she slowly descended into a fit of madness, her only thoughts being about how Kyouko was throwing her away and questioning her devotion to her. Her phone went off and Mukuro lost it entirely.

"Fucking sleep! I miss cuddling you!" She yelled. It was the usual time they went to bed, ten PM, usually sleeping until eight PM.

"I'm busy working Ikusaba! I don't have time!"

"Have you forgotten I'm your  **wife?!** " Mukuro screamed at her and pushed her rolling chair away from her desk, it hitting against their bed. "I'm really angry. You're depriving yourself of sleep and I'm tired of it! I can barely talk to you!"

Kyouko looked down at the floor. "I'm the Ultimate Detective. I can't fail another case."

"You  **were** the "Ultimate Detective". I want the girl who I fell in love with, the mysterious girl who knew everything about us but we knew barely anything about you. I want the girl who didn't let her job get in the way of our relationship, I want the girl who actually took this seriously. I want the girl who loved me more than anything else." Mukuro sniffled. "But I've lost her, haven't I..?"

"You haven't. I'm really tired babe. But I should've cared."

"Yeah, you should've."

Kyouko rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling her into a kiss. Again, sloppy because she was tired, but it made Mukuro feel content she was being affectionate again.

"Come to bed, please?" Mukuro said after she broke it.

"Fine." Kyouko laid in bed, Mukuro soon following. Kyouko pressed their foreheads together and Mukuro pulled her close. Kyouko kissed her face tiredly, and Mukuro left a kiss on her forehead. It made Kyouko smile softly, even though they'd been together for so long it took stupid corny jokes or perverted comments to make her show a brief and faint smile. Her normally smiling was at her was rare, but Mukuro always loved it when she saw it. She hugged her tightly and wrapped her legs around her.

"It's not so bad to love someone who really cares about you.." Kyouko mumbled before they both fell asleep with each other, tangled in each other's arms and legs, and also deep down the rabbit hole of their true love for each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my babies


End file.
